Rowook (character)
Name: Rowook Species: Wookiee Height: 2m50cm Faction: Rebellion Proffesion: Traider Server: Eclipse 'WHAT!! you threatened jabba the hutt?!?!' Rowook after finding out his adopted son and Nigof Ove threatened jabba the hutt. EARLY LIFE : CLONE WARS Rowook grew up on Kashyyyk with his family. His family owned a traiding outpost on kashyyyk before and during the Clone Wars. During his days on kashyyyk rowook had a friend called Nigof Ove who was a rodian. On one occasion Rowook and Nigof Ove were captured by Trandoshan Slavers that encounter lead Nigof to see the Rage of a wookiee first hand. MISSION TO KORRIBAN: CLONE WARS 'Rowook... how did my father die?' Aiveer asks Rowook how his father died During the clone wars rowook and aiveers father were scouts for the Republic they were sent to the sith world of Korriban to investegate if there was any Sepratist movements there. Uppon arriving on Korriban Rowook and Aiveers father went to a sith themple that was supposed to have a hidden stash of CIS battle droids there when they entered the temple there was nothing there to show that battled droids had been there just dust webs and some brocken walls. They entered the old sith librery to find a Dark jedi there who attacked them both immediatly Rowook managed to get a lucky shot at the Dark jedi that bought aiveer's life an extra few minuits. Just before aiveer's father was struck down Rowook dived in the way of the lightsaber and lost his right arm the Dark jedi believed that she had killed rowook then she killed aiveers father then left. Rowook managed to drag his mortaly wounded friend to a small settelment before aiveers father died and rowook was picked up by a republic escort ship to recieve proper medical treatment. MISSION ON KASHYYYK: CLONE WARS During the battle of kashyyyk rowook served as an escort/guard for medical teams the medical team that aiveers mother was part of. During a brutal raid lead by trandoshan commandos Rowook and aiveers mother were the only survivours they battled their way through several more waves of trandoshan slaver groups before getting into a position where they had to jump from a 30 metre high worshyr tree branch. They both jumped and aiveers mother landed safley but rowook had broken his arm and some of his ribs on the way down. Lucky for them there was a gunship waiting for them that was supposed to transport them to a medical base on the way there the gun ship was shot down by CIS anti air-craft batteries crashing into the beach where moste of the fighting took place Rowook was knocked uncountious by the crash when he woke up in a Bacta tank and saw aiveers mother in a Bacta tank as well rowook feared the worst for her unborn son aiveer. An emergancy surgery was preformed and aiveer was born before Aiveers mother died she asked Rowook to take care of aiveer for her rowook aggread with no hesitation. IMEPRIAL PERIOD: BATTLE OF KASHYYYK When the empire attacked Kashyyyk for the first time Rowook served as a commander during the battle his father was a General during the battle of kashyyyk. When the empire first landed on kashyyyk Rowook and his fathers army lead the imperials into a trap in Etyyy. THE BATTLE Rowook was ordered to lead the ambush on the imperial garrason which he did without question. When the imperials came rowook and his troops opened fire from the pranches of the worshyr trees bringing down many of the imperial stormtroopers from abouve when he recieved a destress signal from one of his friends he abandoned his position and raced to find his friend when he arrived he found a scene of a battle. He procieded into the deserted battle field he finaly found his friend injured and bleeding heavily from a large wound in his chest. His friend died telling him that Rowooks father retreated into the Kkowir forest and that Rowooks Mate was killed in the battle. After his friend died Rowook buirried him and set off into the Kkowir forest to find his father. When rowook arrived in the Kkowir forest he found the old camps of wookiee warriours he followed the trail that lead him deep into the forest there he found his father with the survivours from Etyyy. COUNTER ATTACK! Rowooks father had a plan on how to get them out of Kkowir without being killed by the imperial troops blocking the gate. Under the couver of Darkness Rowook and his father and the army made their way towards the Main Gate where the imperials were guarding. They attacked head on the imperials were caught off guard a vicous and devastating battle ensured killing most of his fathers army. After three hours of non stop fighting the imperials were down to just two AT-ST's and 30 imperial storm troopres and the wookiee survivours Rowook and his father and twelve other wookiee warriours. the battle suddenty stoped and an imperial Stormtrooper commando gave them the option of surrendering or of being executed. The troopers offer was met by a haile of blaster fire that took out six imperial troops and the battle continued Rowooks father wone the day by takeing control of an AT-ST and destroyes the last AT-ST guardinng the gate and the wookiee survivors were free and they returned to Kachiro to prepare for the worst. BATTLE OF KACHIRO After a few more months of skirmishes with the empire on kashyyyk Darth Vaders garrason the 501'st landed on the surface of kashyyyk a battle surly followed. The wookiees were caught off guard by the 501'st attack many wookiees died within the first few minutes of the battle. Rowook was asked to protect a caravan of wookiee villagers while the other wookiees tried to hold the imperials at bay. When the imperials had broken the wookiee defenses Darth Vaders shuttle landed and Vader joined the battle. Eventualy the imperials caught up with the wookiee caravans and Rowook was forced into the heart of the conflict. Rowooks father battled Darth Vader in the top floor of kachiro they battled for 10 minuits before Vader could eventualy mortaly wound rowooks father. Rowooks father later died and rowook took his fathers blade and armour and set off after the caravan of wookiee refugees he sent ahead. After battleing through several squads of imperial stormtroopers to catch up to the caravan they entered the shadowlands of kashyyyk where the survivours of the battle were picked off one by one by the vicous katarn only rowook his brother and 2 cousins were the only known survivors. AIVEER OVA Aiveer ova was rowooks Adopted son an ithorian medic and dark side adept rowook adopted aiveer after aiveers father was killed by a dark jedi on Korriban during the years of the clone wars. When Rowook first took aiveer to tatooine they moved into a new house in the middle of the dune sea the first few months were pefect until Rowook woke up one night and heard aiveer calling for help rowook went to aiveers room and saw a tusken raider in aiveers room carrying aiveer. Before rowook was able to respond he was knocked unconsious by tusken raiders from behind. In the morning rowook tracked the tusken raiders through the dune sea for days untill he fount there camp rowook scared most of the tuskens off but the one that took aiveer stayed to fight a long and hard battle erupted beween rowook and the tusken raider eventualy the tusken raider was defeated. Rowook managed to rescue aiveer and the moved toward anchorhead to treat rowooks injuries. Aiveer once threatened Jabba the Hutt with a friend of rowooks called Nigof Ove due to jabba puting a price on Nigofs head for cheating jabba in a game of chance. Jabba took revenge by attacking Aiveers medical supply shipment that was due to arrive at aiveers hospital. Rowook diusguised aiveer using a Holo-shroud that made him look like a human. Aiveer disguised as a human spice dealer went in and talked to jabba about the shipment of supplys saying that he had nothing to do with it and blamed it on the rebel alliance. Aiveer and some local settlers helped shoot down a rebellion cargo transport finding nothing but a few crates of blank holo disks and some ration tubs. After being attacked by a group of aqualish thugs on corellia and finding some information on Bio weapons being made out of medical compounds did they have their first lead. They traced these Bio-wepons . But it was only the begining for Rowook and Aiveerto the moon of corellia talus at the N.S.H bunker where they found that the N.S.H were holding captive wookiee prisoners before being transfered to imperial mines and construction facilities. After Aiveer got his medical supplyes and a few crates of uncontaminated Kolto rowook and aiveer freed the wookiee prisoner in the cell block they fleed the bunker but were ambushed by a stormtrooper escort. A fter a brief battle with the imperials Rowook, Aiveer and the wookiee prisoner were able to escape to Dearic where the wookiee was able to get a shuttle back to kashyyyk. WOOKIEE SLAVES After finding out about the empires slave dealings with the N.S.H rowook and aiveer go back to tatooine to seek out jabba the hutt and beg for forgivness. But this was only so Rowook could get more information on a top secret Bio weapon that the empire was testing on captive wookiee slaves. After doeing some missions for jabba the hutt he scentenced Aiveer and Rowook to death by them being thrown into the Pit of Carkoon lead by Gammoriean Guards, Jabba's henchmen and a few bounty hunters. When they got closer to the pit of Carkoon Rowook overpowered a gommorean guard and took his weapon leading to a dangerous battle between Rowook and Aiveer against Jabbas goons after the battle Rowook and Aiveer flead into the judland wastes with some very important information Jabba had given them..... BATTLE OF TATOOINE AND DEATH After Recieving information from Rowooks friend telling him about one last shipment of wookiee pelts heading to tatooine to be traded to jabba the hutt Rowook and Aiveer raced to wayfar to stop that shipment. They Followed the co-ordonates they were given leading them to a fortified camp guarded by Chiss poachers as well as Black Sun pirates. After dealing with the guards they opened fire on the crates of wookiee pelts destroying them so jabba could never get his hands on them. After the shipment was destroyed Rowook turned his attention on the Poacher leader 'STOP! or i'll kill us all with this thermal detonator!' 'Try me!' Rowook and the Pocher leader seconds before Rowook dies The Poacher threw his thermal detonator at aiveer but rowook caught it and ran towards the Poacher and Grabed onto him and then the detonator exploded. Rowook was mortaly wounded in the blast and the Pirate was killed in the blast Rowook told aiveer about his son and told him that he would take care of aiveer from there after tellinf him this Rowook dies in aiveers arms. In destroying the last shipment of wookiee pelts Rowook shattered the slaving routs from kashyyyk and tatooine causing the destabalisation in relation ships between jabba and the Poacher/Slaver operations. ROWBACCA 'my......my Father dead no...no he....HE WAS INVINCIBLE NO ONE COULD HAVE KILLED HIM NO ONE!!' Rowbacca's thaughts on his father Rowbacca is Rowooks son he fought during many battles between slavers and wookiees often on the winning side. Rowbacca never saw his father again after the clone wars battle of kashyyyk because Rowook left to take care of Aiveer During the Imperial battle of kashyyyk Rowook left aiveer with his Friend Nigof Ove who took care of Aiveer while Rowook was gone. Rowbacca was not present during the Imperial period battle of kashyyyk due to his Transport fell under attack by black sun pirates. About 1 and a half years after the battle of Yavin Aiveer contacted Rowbacca via comlink to tell him about his fathers demise during the battle of tatooine. Aiveer decided that he would not just let Rowook go so quickly so aiveer and Rowbacca set off on a journey to collect items to help resurect Rowook from the dead so they contacted an old friend from lok General Otto. Otto told them about the warren and that he knew an escaped prisoner who can get them inside the warren. After getting the pass codes they entered the warren and found a never ending battle between Huurton and Imperial Workers after battlaing there way to the crew quarters they found all the pass keys they needed and procieded into the lower levels where they found Evedence of 2 Imperial Moff's trying to kill eachother in a quest for power. They found the medical data they were after in the lower level research rooms they took the data and ran after being ambushed by cyborg huurton and Imperial loyalists they fought their way out of the warren. They then Handed the evedance of the warring Moff's to Captain Huff in the theed palace. 1st Battle of Naboo Captain Huff then asked Aiveer and Rowbacca to stop the Moff turloc's loyalist forces from killing Moff jethan so Aiveer and Robacca traveled to Kaadara and found an imperial security checkpoint on the beach with only a handful of imperial troops there. The commander told them that they engaged the imperial loyalists a few hours ago and have been battaling wave after wave ever scince their retreat. Aiveer and Rowbacca battled Turloc's Loyalists in a brief but destructive battle and turloc's forces eventualy retreated. During the battle the imperials took heavy losses Moff Jethans forces were compleatly eradicated and Rowbacca and Aiveer suffered a few minor wounds but it was indeed a victory for Jethans forces. Mission to Dee'ja peak After the battle of Kaadara Rowbacca and Aiveer reported to Lt. Jaden of the imperial navy. He told them about one of Turloc's Research transports being shot down by Jethans Pilots. Jaden wanted them to retrieve the medical data.....the data that could help bring rowook back. After arriving in Dee'ja Peak Aiveer and Rowbacca noticed it was swarming with Turloc's Imperial stormtroopers trying to cause any unwanted attention they left dee'ja peak and found the transport crashed in the mountains. The wreckage was guarded by security droids that put up a tough fight against Rowbacca and Aiveer eventualy they destroyed all the droids and found the data they came for in the wreckage of the transport amoung some crates. Rowbacca then downloaded all the data on the datadisk onto his data pad and returned to Lt. Jaden. Category:Eclipse characters Category:Wookiee Category:Player characters